Irresistible
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Would you like me to stop?" Ginny repeated, gazing at Hermione’s eyes. "I hate it when you ask me that question," Hermione whispered, leaning forward to kiss Ginny’s lips, lifting her hands to cup at her cheeks...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: So it's been five months... lol life has been quite hectic since I last posted something. University plus a complicated love life plus... being lazy in general is my reason for not posting a sequel to Unfamiliar Spell (I am almost finished, but I feel like it's dragged on for too long and may not bother posting it...), and anything else. This is a stand-alone (and very short) oneshot though; I was inspired by... something that I may or may not want to do to my woman :P in any case, this is dedicated to her. I'd add in something cheesy about how she's wonderful and patient and understanding and fucking hot ;) but I'm afraid she might throw something hard at me :P**

**I hope you enjoy this :) it's un-beta-ed because... I'm lazy lol. So excuse any mistakes made, please.**

* * *

**Irresistible**

"Come on Hermione, it's getting late."

"Just give me a few more minutes," Hermione said softly, staring down hard at the work in front of her. "I'm almost finished."

"You've been at it for hours," Ginny said, yawning widely and stretching out across the bed.

"Let me finish the conclusion," Hermione said softly, chewing down on her bottom lip and beginning to write again.

"Don't you want to come to bed with me?" Ginny asked swinging herself around on the bed so that she was sitting up with her legs crossed.

"Gin, this is due in a week," Hermione said firmly, still writing, "I need to get it done."

Ginny sighed and gazed at the back of Hermione's head, eyes trailing down from her bushy brown hair to her back and the curve of her waist that she could slightly make out through the school jumper. She smirked slightly and slipped off the bed quietly, moving over to stand behind Hermione.

She bent down and slipped her arms around Hermione's waist, fingers finding their way past the school jumper and blouse she was still wearing. Hermione sighed slightly and seemed to decide to try to ignore Ginny, still scribbling away – it was getting to be a very long conclusion.

Ginny smirked again and leaned forward to whisper to her ear, "When will you be done?" before attaching her lips to her earlobe, sucking it softly.

Hermione made a little noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan, and sighed again, "Soon. Can't you wait?"

"I'm finding it quite difficult," Ginny murmured, moving her lips from Hermione's earlobe to her neck, sucking and nibbling slightly on her skin.

"I won't be that much longer," Hermione said, chewing down on her bottom lip again, moving her hands down to try to take Ginny's hands off her bare stomach.

"Mmmhmm," Ginny murmured, trying to move her hands further up Hermione's body, "Would you like me to stop?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny, "Just let me..."

"Would you like me to stop?" Ginny repeated, gazing at Hermione's eyes.

"I hate it when you ask me that question," Hermione whispered, leaning forward to kiss Ginny's lips, lifting her hands to cup at her cheeks.

"Why do you hate it?" Ginny asked, breaking the kiss and moving back to pull the chair back.

"I've never once wanted you to stop, even though you probably should have," Hermione said, grinning slightly as she watched Ginny move around to kneel down in front of her. "I need to finish that essay, Gin."

"Then tell me to stop," Ginny replied, kissing Hermione's bare knee softly, moving her hands up and underneath the older girl's school skirt, tugging on her underwear insistently.

Hermione grinned again and lifted her hips, allowing Ginny to pull the offending piece of clothing down and off her legs. "No."

"Oh, well, if you insist," Ginny said, smirking again as she leaned forward to trail kisses up Hermione's thighs, reaching forward to lift the skirt up and touch her softly with one finger, noticing how wet she was already.

Hermione moved one of her hands down to twist her fingers through Ginny's hair, clutching at the back of her head suddenly as she felt Ginny's tongue dart out and tease her where she was most sensitive. She moaned softly again, leaning back and savouring the feel of Ginny's tongue lapping at her clit in long, broad strokes, revelling in the warm, tingling feeling that was spreading throughout her body.

Ginny quickened the pace of her tongue, now flickering very hard and fast, making Hermione moan louder, and making her hips jerk slightly. She clutched at Ginny's head a little tighter, whimpering and breathing hard, leaning back as she felt herself begin to orgasm. Ginny kept up that marvellous pressure with her tongue right until the very end, and then moved back slightly, kissing the inside of her lover's thighs, looking up at her with a smirk clearly evident in her eyes.

"Will you come to bed now?" she asked, moving forward again to lick her clean.

Hermione gasped and grinned as Ginny looked up at her again, still licking her. "If you want to be ravaged like there's no tomorrow."

Ginny stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet, kissing her hard, "Who said you'd be the one ravaging me?"

"I did," Hermione murmured, kissing her back and forcing her over towards the bed...

* * *

**The End**


End file.
